carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Carrington
CEO and Chairman of the Board of Directors of Denver Carrington (1958-?) (Owned 70% of the common stock in 1981, then 60% of the original share capital in 1984 - the current % is undetermined) Owner of the Carrington Plaza in Aspen, Colorado Owner of the Denver Mall in Denver, Colorado Member of the Board of Trustees of Cheney Hospital |Row 10 title = Past |Row 10 info = Owner of La Mirage (burnt in 1986) Owner of the Denver Monarchs football team (Sold to Son Steven) }}Blake is the head of both the Carrington family and Denver-Carrington, the company he built up alone with his bare hands. He's handsome, healthy, has a large family and a big fortune. He's got all the things a man would want. He's self-educated and self-made, smart, caring and a tough business man. He was born and raised in Pennsylvania. He's the son of Tom and Ellen Carrington, and has a younger brother called Ben. Both his parents are dead, Ellen in a fire caused by Ben, and Tom from a heart attack in 1985. Blake learned the oil business from below the ground up, working as a rigger by day and attending college by night. In 1955, he married the very beautiful and very young Alexis Morrell. Alexis gave birth to altogether four children; Adam, Fallon, Steven and Amanda. But their marriage broke (see below in the page for further details), and in 1964 they got divorced, and Blake drove Alexis out of Denver. This effected Blake, and made him a less emotional, more ruthless man, and he had a difficult time being a single parent. Luckily, this changed, when he in 1980 got involved with his secretary, Krystle Jennings. In 1981 (the Dynasty pilot episode) they got married, and Krystle's love and kindness changed Blake's life totally. They got a daughter, Krystina, in 1984. Through Dynasty Blake bravely fought for the good of his company and his family, refusing to ever give up. His main interest was oil, but in 1987, he also tried to run for the governor election, which he lost. This is Krystle's description of Blake: Season one In the series premiere, Blake marries his secretary Krystle Jennings. Their marriage is strained by her discomfort as she learns about Blake's ruthless side, especially in business. Blake rapes Krystle when she is reluctant to have sex with him. Blake struggles with his daughter Fallon's promiscuity and his son Steven's homosexuality. He catches his son in an embrace with another man, and in a fit of anger pushes them apart. Steven's lover falls, hits his head, and dies. Blake is arrested and charged with murder. In the season finale, a mysterious witness enters the courtroom. Visibly agitated, Blake turns to his lawyer and asks, "What's she doing here?" Season two The mystery witness is Blake's ex-wife, Alexis. She testifies to Blake's violent temper. He is found guilty, but given a suspended sentence. While Blake struggles to save Denver-Carrington from financial troubles, he is thrilled to learn that Krystle is pregnant. Krystle loses her baby in a horse riding accident. Blake suggests that Krystle meet with his friend, psychiatrist Nick Toscanni. Later, Blake is blinded after mobster Logan Rhinewood bombs his car. Blake suspects that Krystle is having an affair with Nick, so after his sight returns he continues to feign blindness in order spy on her. In the season finale, he confronts Nick. The men are on horseback, and Blake is thrown from his horse. Nick leaves him unconscious on the ground. Season three Krystle finds Blake and gets him to help. Blake learns that Fallon's son, his namesake "Little Blake" has been kidnapped. Blake and Alexis make a televised plea for the return of their kidnapped infant grandson L.B. Colby. While on the air, Alexis confesses a dark secret from their past: their firstborn son, Adam, had been kidnapped as a baby and never recovered. Traumatized by the event, they had hidden his existence from their subsequent children Fallon and Steven. Weeks later, an attorney from Billings, Montana, approaches Blake and claims to be Adam. Blake does not believe him, but eventually accepts him as his son - especially when Alexis does. Blake learns that Krystle's divorce from her first husband was never official. He and Krystle are going through a bad patch and they separate. Blake learns that Steven is missing and presumed dead in an oil rig explosion. He refuses to believe that Steven is dead. When Steven's ex-wife appears with a baby that she says is Steven's, Blake offers to keep the child. Later, he learns that Steven is alive. He flies to Singapore to convince him to return to Denver. In the third season finale, Blake learns that Steven is living with another man. Blake decides to sue for custody of his grandson. Season four Blake loses his custody fight when Steven marries Claudia Blaisdel. However, they reconcile when Blake and Krystle remarry. But Alexis is still seeking for revenge and enlists Rashid Ahmed in order to sabotage a deal he has with Blake. Blake is broken. In the meantime, Fallon, who was suffering from severe migraine, runs away before her second wedding with Jeff and is caught in a car accident. Blake is devastated. Season Five Blake manages to save his company but he mourns the death of his daughter, Fallon. Blake also learns that he has an illegitimate half-sister, Dominique. He accepts his sister after his father, Tom Carrington, admits on his deathbed that she is his daughter. A few months later, Blake learns that Alexis had another child after they divorced, a daughter Amanda. Although Alexis denies that he is Amanda's father, he learns that she is, in fact, his daughter. At Christmas, Blake is thrilled when Krystle has a baby girl. Although her health is fragile at first, she survives and thrives. Blake grows jealous of Krystle's friendship with Daniel Reece. Meanwhile, Lady Ashley Mitchell attempts to seduce Blake. Someone has photos taken of both Blake with Ashley and Krystle with Daniel and has them sent to each other. However, both Blake and Krystle declare their love for each other. When Amanda falls in love with Prince Michael of Moldavia, Blake's entire family joins him for the wedding. Unfortunately, rebels storm the wedding a spray the chapel with bullets. Season Six Blake and his family survive the attack. Upon returning to Denver, Blake enters a business deal with Jason Colby and is shocked to discover that Fallon is alive, suffering from amnesia, and married to his son, Miles. Blake's health starts to deteriorate and he becomes almost completely incapacitated. It turns out that Krystle has been kidnapped and replaced with a look-alike named Rita Lesley, who has been slowly poisoning him. Sammy Jo (Krystle's niece) had hired her to help gain control over her inheritance, which is overseen by her aunt. However, Sammy Jo was unaware of the plot to kill Blake and upon learning the truth, helps Krystle escape captivity and informs Blake's doctor about the poisoning when he is rushed to the hospital after falling down the stairs during an attack. When the truth is exposed, Rita disappears and Krystle returns. Blake is furious when his brother Ben returns to Denver. In league with Alexis, he sues for his share of their late father's estate. He mortgages his house and holdings on the hope that he will gain control over ColbyCo. Thanks to Ben and Alexis's interference, he loses both the house and the holdings and also his lucrative South China Sea oil leases. In the season finale, he learns that Alexis has bought his house. Furious, he grabs her by the throat and starts to strangle her. Season Seven Krystle pulls Blake off of Alexis. Blake learns that his hotel, La Mirage, has burned down and that several people, including Claudia, have perished in the fire. Blake is charged with arson, but eventually the charges are dropped when it is revealed that Claudia was responsible for the blaze. As Blake continues to try and regain his empire, he discovers that the land he inherited from his mother is rich in natural gas. However, he is forced to temporarily halt his plans to develop on the land when Alexis and Ben learn of its existence. Soon after, Emily Fallmont gives Blake damning information on Alexis and Ben and uses it to force them to relinquish their ownership of Denver-Carrington and all its holdings back to him. Later on, Blake, Alexis, and Ben are in southeast Asia visiting an oil rig when it catches on fire. Ben rescues a trapped Blake moments before the rig explodes. Blake awakens in the hospital with no memories of the last 25 years. Alexis has him discharged from the hospital and convinces him that they're still married. However, when Krystle finds them, Blake's memories return. Blake and Krystle's daughter, Krystina, falls ill and needs a heart transplant. A donor is found, Krystina is fine, but the donor's mother kidnaps Krystina. However, she is found unharmed. In the season finale, at Adam's wedding, Blake and Alexis legally adopt Adam. Season Eight Blake runs for governor, against the incumbent and Alexis running as an independent. He loses. Not long after, he returns home to find his bedroom trashed and Krystle missing. He cries out: "Oh, Krystle, I thought we had more time!" Season Nine Krystle has a serious brain tumor and must have risky surgery. They fly to Switzerland, where the surgery is successful but Krystle is left in a coma. A body is found at the bottom of a lake on the Carrington property. The dead body turns out to be Roger Grimes, the man with whom Alexis was sleeping when she and Blake divorced. He had been dead for 20 years but the cold temperatures in the lake preserved his body. Ultimately, it is revealed that 8-year-old Fallon had shot Roger Grimes after finding him beating Alexis, and Blake's late father had hidden the body in a mine under the lake to protect Fallon. The situation is complicated by the fact that the mine is full of stolen Nazi treasure, hidden there by Blake's late father. Roger's body had been disturbed from its hiding place by someone looking for the treasure. In the last episode of the series, Blake learns that the police captain investigating the murder of Roger Grimes is behind the search for the treasure. Blake attempts to force a confession. The captain pulls a gun, and they both shoot. Blake is left lying in a pool of blood. The Reunion Three years later, in the Dynasty Reunion movie, Blake is being released from jail for the murder of Captain Handler. Along with his sons, Steven and Adam, and former son-in-law Jeff, Blake attempts to regain control of Denver-Carrington from an international consortium. He is also thrilled to find that Krystle has recovered from her coma. However, it is soon revealed that the Consortium has planted subliminal commands in Krystle's mind during the course of her recovery to assassinate Blake. Fortunately, her love for Blake proves to be too strong and she breaks their control over her. Photo Gallery Blakecredit1.jpg|John Forsythe's credit for episodes 4 and 5 Blakecredit1bis.jpg|John Forsythe's credit for the rest of season 1 Blakecredit2.jpg|John Forsythe's credit for seasons 2 to 7 Blakecredit2bis.jpg|John Forsythe's credit for The Colbys Blakecredit3.jpg|John Forsythe's credit for season 8 Blakecredit4.jpg|John Forsythe's credit for season 9 and The Reunion 93418130.jpg|Photo shoot for season 1 93418133.jpg|Photo shoot for season 1 93418078.jpg|Photo shoot for season 2 98615640.jpg|Photo shoot for season 2 93418047.jpg|Photo shoot for season 2 93417873.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93406926.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93408286.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 98895349.jpg|Photo shoot for season 5 101609369.jpg|Photo shoot for season 6 101615264.jpg|Photo shoot for season 7 101940718.jpg|Photo shoot for season 9 101609405.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 101609620.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 101609970.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion Category:The Carrington family